Jangan percaya dongeng
by ini saya lho
Summary: Apapu yang terjadi jangan pernah mempercayai apa yang tidak kau percayai


Di sebuah ruang tamu terlihat perapian sedang menyala. Seorang kakek tua sedang duduk-duduk di depan perapian dan 1 anak muda sedang membaca buku di sebelah kakek tersebut. Tapi karena terlalu asyik mengenjot,tanpa sadar kaki kursi kakek tersebut menabrak wajah anak tersebut

Sang kakek pun kaget lalu berkata. "Hei apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sang cucu pun menjawab sambil menyeka darah di mulutnya. "Aku baik-baik saja kek jangan khawatir." "Bukan kau yang ku maksud,tapi bukumu." Jawab kakenya,Lalu sang kakek dengan sigap mengambil buku cucunya dan mendekatkanya ke kupingnya. "Halo apa kau masih hidup? Apa kau masih hidup? Halo! Halo!" Teriak kakenya. "Kenapa yang kau kuatirkan malah buku? Aku cucumu lho,cucumu." Tanya sang cucu sambil kembali menyeka darah di mulutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang jatuh dari mulut anak itu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya anak itu sambil mengambil benda yang jatuh tadi. Dan benda tersebut ternyata sebuah gigi. "Oh… Toshi,gigimu tanggal. Ini sebuah berkah" Ujar sang kakek yang terlihat bahagia. "Memang ada berkah di balik gigi tanggal?" Sang cucu bertanya lagi.

"Hei.. Toshi,kuberi tahu ya. Gigi tanggal itu punya banyak kegunaan. Misalnya jika gigimu tanggal 1,kau bisa menukarnya dengan satu botol Aq*a,jika gigimu tanggal 2,kau bisa menukarnya dengan 1 botol Aq*a dingin,jika gigimu tanggal 4,kau bisa menukarnya dengan 1 kotak roti Kh*ng G*an,jika gigimu tanggal 14,kau dapat menukarnya dengan 1 Nintendo wee dan yang paling hebat.. Jika gigimu tanggal 25,maka kau akan dapat servis semalam dengan gadis paling cantik di lokalisasi Mbally" Jelas sang kakek panjang lebar. "Kek! Aku rasa pikiranmu mulai terganggu. Bagaimana mungkin semua itu bisa terjadi? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kata Lokalisasi di depan cucumu sendiri?" Tanya sang cucu.

"Itu semua memang terjadi. Lalu kau pikir kenapa banyak orang tua yang giginya tanggal semua? Mereka semua mengejar servis tersebut" Terang sang kakek. "Tidak. Itu hanya kau saja yang seperti itu. Hanya kau saja yang berpikiran mesum begitu." Balas Toshi. "Ah ya sudah. Jika kau tidak mau menukarkanya dengan satu botol Aq*a kenapa tidak kau berikan saja kepadaku? Soalnya aku juga butuh itu. Tabungan gigiku sekarang tinggal 24 kurang satu lagi." Ujar sang kakek. " Gak bakalan."

"Ah ya sudah. Daripada gigi itu tidak berguna,kenapa kau tidak menaruhnya di bawah bantal. Mungkin peri gigi akan datang dan memberimu segelas Extr* J*ss sebagai gantinya." Terang sang kakek yang belakangan di ketahui bernama Genryusai Yamamoto. "Kenapa harus Extr* J*ss?" Toshi bertanya-tanya. "Hei.. Ini bukan sembarang Extr* J*ss. Ini Extr* J*ss Nitros." "Apa bedanya?" Toshi kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Ah sudah lah kek. Aku mau tidur. Percakapan kita saja sudah menghabiskan 412 kata jika di teruskan maka kuota 1500 kata kita akan cepat habis." Toshi pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan sebelum masuk kamarnya dia sempat menasehati kakeknya. "Kek,jangan kebanyakan nonton B*k*p,aku sudah lelah membersihkan sisa mayonesmu yang tercecer setiap pagi Setelah itu ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Hah… Kakek ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin peri gigi akan datang dan memberiku Extr* J*ss sebagai hadiah? Tapi kenapa tidak di coba saja?" Toshi pun mengambil giginya yang tanggal lalu menaruhnya di bawah bantal,kemudian ia pun kembali merebahkan diri dan tidur.

…

Malam pun semakin larut. Suasana saat itu pun sangat sepi hanya terdengar beberapa beberapa bunyi kendaraan bermotor dan beberapa desahan aneh dari ruang tamu,ya.. Kau pasti tahu itu apa. Tapi di dalam kesunyian malam tersebut ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi kediaman Hitsugaya mulai ba'da isya. Badanya kekar,memakai pakaian ketat warna merah muda dan yang paling ngeri… Dia bersayap. Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu? Eh! dia terbang! Makhluk itu terbang dan dia terbang ke arah kamar Toshi. Jangan-jangan… Makhluk itu adalah… Garong!?

"Gubrak! Bug! Kedebug! Brug!" Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gaduh,oh ternyata makhluk tersebut menabrak dinding kamar Toshi. "Eh… Ada ribut-ribut? Apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang terbangun karena keributan tadi. "Maafkan aku anak muda. Aku tidak tahu jika rumahmu punya dinding" Ujar makhluk aneh tersebut.

"Eh! Siapa kau?" Tanya Toshi yang kaget karena melihat seseorang yang berdiri di reruntuhan dindingnya. Orang tersebut berbadan besar,tinggi dan mempunyai 2 pasang sayap kupu-kupu. Wajahnya tidak tampak jelas karena ia berdiri membelakangi cahaya bulan. "Sayap itu? Jangan-jangan kau…" Ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata. "Ya kau benar… aku adalah…. Peri." "He?"

…**.**

**Jangan percaya dongeng**

**Disclaimer Bleach:Tite Kubo**

**OOC,Typo,Absurd DLL.**

**Jangan menerima apapun dari orang lain. Apalagi Extr* J*ss**

…

Sekarang wajah orang terlihat jelas. Dia bertampang om-om,berambut jabrik-jabrik,memakai _eye patch_ di salah satu wajahnya,memakai baju ketat warna merah muda,memiliki dua pasang sayap dan sekarang ia sedang tersenyum seperti _Psikopat_ ke arah Toushiro. "Tidak! Tidak ada peri sepertimu. Kalaupun ada,kau pasti perinya para preman!" Teriak Hitsugaya histeris.

"Tidak. Aku memang peri. Dan aku disini akan memberikanmu hadiah sebagai ganti gigimu yang tanggal. Paham… eh… Hijikata Toushiro-kun?" "Jangan sembarangan mengganti nama orang! Memang nama belakang kita hampir sama dan singkatan nama kita sama-sama HT. Tapi jangan kau anggap itu sama." Balas Toushiru dengan suara lantang. "Hei! Kenapa ejaan namaku salah?" Tanya Tuoshiru "Kenapa makin salah?".

"Baiklah. Mari kita saling memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Zaraki Kenpachi,peri tingkat satu" Ujar peri tersebut. "Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Di awal kisah aku bertingkah seperti bocah umur 15 tahun tahun,tapi pikiranku seperti anak kuliahan yang hampir skripsi ." Jelas Toushiro.

"Baiklah Toushiro-kun,mari kita kembali ke pokok masalah. Bisakah kau memberikanku gigimu yang tanggal? Nanti akan ku tukar dengan Extr* J*ss" Pinta sang peri. "Kenapa Extr* J*ss!?" Tanya Toushiro. "Hei ini bukan sembarang Extr* J*ss,ini Extr* J*ss Nitros." "Kenapa Extr* J*ss Nitros!? Kenapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang seperti dikatakan kakeku?" "Karena ini simple gak ribet." Balas Kenpachi. "Sudah jangan promosi."

Otak Toshi serasa ingin pecah karena mengalami kejadian aneh seperti ini. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana ada anak yang mau disatroni peri bertampang preman seperti ini. "Hoi.. Hoi… Apa kau memang sungguhan peri?" Toushiro masih belum percaya. "Ya." Jawab peri itu. "Kau yakin? Kau yakin kita sedang tidak berada di film Tooth Fairy? Kau The Rock kan? Kau Dwayne Johnson kan? Kau seorang pegulat kan?" Toushiro masih belum mau percaya.

"Ayolah Toushiro-kun. Ini adalah kali pertamaku bekerja sebagai peri gigi,jadi tolong berikan gigimu kepadaku." Pinta Kenpachi lagi. "Kali pertamamu? Memang kau dulu bekerja sebagai apa?" Toushiro kembali bertanaya. "Dulu aku bekerja sebagai peri otot." "Apa itu peri otot!?""Itu adalah peri yang akan memberikan Extr* J*ss Nitros kepada anak-anak yang ototnya tanggal." Jelas Kenpachi. "Apa itu otot tanggal? Kenapa kau hanya membagikan Extr* J*ss Nitros kepada anak-anak, Apa para peri sudah kehabisan hadiah?"

"Hijikata Toushiro-kun,kau tidak memberikanku pilihan…" Ujar peri itu sambil merogoh-rogoh kantongnya. "Aku akan menggunakan serbuk ini." Ujar peri tersebut sambil membawa sekantung penuh serbuk yang mirip pasir. Kemudian ia menggambil beberapa serbuk lalu melemparkanya ke arah Toushiro. "Hei… Apa ini? Mataku kelilipan,mataku kelilipan. Serbuk apa ini? Ini pasir ya?" "Bukan. Itu adalah serbuk yang mirip pasir." Jawab kenpachi. "Bilang saja ini pasir."

"Baiklah. Sesuai undang-undang peri ayat ke 5,paragraph ke 9,amandemen ke 47. Menyatakan bahwa siapa saja yang melihat peri,kecuali seorang peri harus dibawa kedunia peri untuk menjalani hukuman yang ditetapkan oleh peri. Jadi sekarang kau harus ikut aku,walau perih." Jelas sang peri sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Toshi lalu terbangmenuju dunia peri. "Hoii! Turunkan aku. Aku tidak mau pergi ke dunia peri. Tapi jika itu dunia fantasi ancol aku mungkin ikut. Tapi turunkan aku!" Teriak Toshi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke dunia peri. Selang beberapa tahun mereka berdua menikah,mempunyai anak,cucu,cicit dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

TAMAT

"Tamat dengkulmu! Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti tokoh-tokoh dongeng,ini terlalu _klise_. Lagipula kau bilang jatah cerita ini sampai 6/7 chapter? Kenapa sekarang baru chapter satu saja sudah tamat maumu apa sih? Dan juga cerita ini terlalu banyak dialog antar tokoh. Pembaca akan cepat merasa bosan jika begitu terus. Kau harusnya memberikan beberapa gebrakan yang membuat cerita inilebih beda dari cerita yang lain." Siapa kau? Editor manga?

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_,Hitsugaya Toushiro Bangke!" Hoi! Sejak kapan kau jadi wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_? Tapi sepertinya kau benar jika aku harus menambahkan beberapa gebrakan. Tapi gebrakan seperti apa? "Mungkin kau bisa menambahkan beberapa kutipan keren di akhir ceritamu." Oh… Itu patut dicoba. Bagaimana jika seperti ini.

"**Kadang aku berpikir bahwa waktu itu berharga."**

"Terlalu suram"

"**Yang menantimu di akhir adalah…Kematianmu sendiri."**

"Tambah suram"

"**Manusia hanya takut pada yang tidak berwujud**

"Sudah di pakai Tite Kubo"

Hah… Ternyata sulit ya membuat gebrakan. "Hei… Jangan gampang menyerah." Memangnya ada cara lain selain memakai kata-kata sebagai gebrakan? "Tenang saja masih ada cara itu." Cara apa? "Cara itu…" Cara apa? "Kau bisa membuat gebrakan dengan cara….

**Bersambung…**


End file.
